Herr der Knochen
Der Herr der Knochen, von einigen auch verächtlich Rasselhemd genannt, ist ein Antagonist in der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und deren TV-Adaption Game of Thrones. In der Serie wird er in der zweiten und dritten Staffel von Edward Dogliani und in der fünften Staffel von Ross O'Hennessy dargestellt. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Vergangenheit Der Herr der Knochen ist ein Kriegsherr der Wildlinge. Er trägt die Knochen seiner erschlagenen Feinde als Rüstung, der Kopf eines Riesen dient ihm als Helm. Aufgrund der klappernden Geräusche, die er beim Fortbewegen macht, wird er auch Rasselhemd genannt. Es herrschte lange eine Fehde zwischen dem Herrn der Knochen und Harma Hundekopf, welche erst beigelegt wurde als beide sich Manke Rayder anschlossen. Außerdem ist auch Craster nicht gut auf den Herrn der Knochen zu sprechen und behauptet, dass er diesen ohne zu zögern töten würde, würde dieser sich seinem Bergfried nähern. Königsfehde Während die Nachtwache gen Norden zieht, um Manke Rayder und dessen Wildlingsheer aufzuhalten, werden Jon Schnee und seine drei Begleiter von Wildlingen verfolgt. Diese werden vom Herr der Knochen angeführt. Letztendlich beschließt Ebben, einer der Nachtwache, zurückzubleiben und dadurch den Rückzug der anderen zu sichern. Zu dritt ziehen Jon, Qhorin Halbhand und Steinschlange weiter, letzterem wird später von Qhorin befohlen sich alleine über die Berge zurück zur Mauer durchzuschlagen. Da er weiß dass die Wildlinge sie bald einholen werden, befiehlt Qhorin Jon, zu den Wildlingen überzulaufen und zu tun was auch immer diese von ihm verlangen. Wenig später werden Qhorin und Jon tatsächlich vom Herrn der Knochen und seinen Wildlingen eingeholt. Wie befohlen ergibt sich Jon den Wildlingen. Rasselhemd will ihn hinrichten lassen, Jon wird jedoch von der Wildlings-Speerfrau Ygritte gerettet die er zuvor verschont hatte. Immer noch misstrauisch befiehlt Rasselhemd Jon, Qhorin zu töten und so seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Jon wird klar dass Qhorin genau dies vorausgesehen hat und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Grenzern. Nach Qhorins Tod nimmt Rasselhemd Jon widerwillig in seine Gruppe auf und macht sich auf den Rückweg zum Hauptheer Manke Rayders. Schwertgewitter Während der Rückkehr plant Rasselhemd, Qhorins Knochen zu verwenden und somit den gefallenen Grenzer posthum zu beleidigen. Er trägt außerdem Ebbens Kopf als Trophäe mit sich. Der Rest von Rasselhemds Truppe ist jedoch nicht beeindruckt, da sich Rasselhemd bei der Verfolgung betont zurückgehalten und keinen großen Mut demonstriert hat. Rasselhemd bringt Jon nach ihrer Ankunft im Hauptlager sofort zum Zelt Manke Rayders. Nachdem sie eingetreten sind, bringt Rasselhemd Manke seine Vorbehalte Jon gegenüber vor. Manke hört sich Rasselhemds Vorwürfe an, dankt ihm für seine Dienste und schickt ihn dann aus dem Zelt. Jon wird später bei den Wildlingen aufgenommen, er wird jedoch Tormunds Gruppe zugeteilt um Konflikte mit Rasselhemd zu vermeiden. Ygritte, die in Jon verliebt ist, verlässt Rasselhemds Gruppe ebenfalls. Als Manke später die Mauer attackiert schickt er einige kleine Wildling-Gruppen los um andere Festungen der Nachtwache zu attackieren und somit die Truppen der Nachtwache auszudünnen. Der Herr der Knochen ist einer dieser Anführer und attackiert Langhügel. Während des Kampfes wird er gefangen genommen und später, nachdem Mankes Heer von Stannis Baratheon zerschlagen wurde, zu Stannis' Gefangenem gemacht. Er wird außerdem von Aliser Thorne und Janos Slynt ausgenutzt. Da die beiden Jon Schnee hassen, lassen sie Rasselhemd aussagen dass Jon ein Verräter sei. Drachenreigen Als Stannis sich mit den Wildlingen verbündet und ihnen erlauben will, die Mauer zu durchqueren, beschließt Stannis, alle Wildlinge außer Manke zu begnadigen wenn sie ihm die Treue schwören. Manke hingegen soll als Eidbrüchiger hingerichtet werden. Jon ist nicht davon überzeugt dass Rasselhemd tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt hat und sagt Stannis, dass Rasselhemd sie verraten wird. Stannis ist jedoch nicht bereit, eine Ausnahme zu machen. Während Mankes Hinrichtung ist auch Rasselhemd hingegen. Als Opfer zum roten Gott wird Manke in einem Käfig aus Holz lebendig verbrannt. Aus Respekt an seinen Feind lässt Jon, mittlerweile Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, jedoch einige Bogenschützen aufmarschieren die den vor Qual schreienden Manke von seinem Elend erlösen und ihn mit Pfeilen töten. Stannis macht Jon später den Herrn der Knocken als "Geschenk", da dieser über die verschiedenen Wildlings-Anführer Bescheid weiß und Jon so als Berater dienen kann. Jon ist entgeistert, hat jedoch keine Wahl. Melisandre erklärt außerdem, dass sie Rasselhemd durch das Halsband dass dieser trägt, kontrollieren kann und dass dieser Jon somit nicht schaden kann. Rasselhemd bleibt somit weiterhin in der schwarzen Festung, darf sich innerhalb der Mauern jedoch frei bewegen. Während Jon einige Rekruten trainiert, taucht Rasselhemd ebenfalls auf und es kommt zu einer kleineren Konfrontation. Rasselhemd fordert Jon zu einer Trainingseinheit heraus und Jon akzeptiert. Zu Jons Überraschung ist Rasselhemd ein starker und ausdauernder Kämpfer, der genauso hart austeilt wie er einsteckt. Nach einiger Zeit ermüdet Jon vor Rasselhemd und Rasselhemd kann somit die Oberhand gewinnen. Er stößt Jon zu Boden und wirft sich auf ihn und sagt drohend dass er ihn töten würde wenn er einen Dolch zur Verfügung hätte. Rasselhemd wird von einigen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache von Jon herabgezerrt, der ihnen jedoch befielht Rasselhemd loszulassen, da dieser einen Dolch am Gürtel trägt und Jon somit hätte töten können wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte. Jon gratuliert Rasselhemd sogar zu seinem Sieg. Wenig später offenbart Melisandre Jon, dass Rasselhemd in Wirklichkeit Manke Rayder ist, der durch die Magie in dem Halsband dass sie ihm gab die Gestalt wechseln konnte. An "Manke Rayders" Stelle wurde somit in Wahrheit Rasselhemd verbrannt und durch die Pfeile der Nachtwache getötet. Game of Thrones Staffel 2 Genau wie in den Romanen ist Rasselhemd der Anführer der Wildlingstruppe die Qhorin verfolgen. In der Serie fängt er jedoch Qhorin und seine beiden Begleiter unabhängig von Jon, der zuvor von ihnen getrennt wurde. Er lässt die beiden Begleiter Qhorins töten, behält Qhorin jedoch als Gefangenen. Als Jon ihnen ebenfalls in die Hände fällt will er auch Jon töten lassen, Ygritte spricht jedoch für Jon und behauptet, dass dieser der Nachtwache abgeschworen hat. Rasselhemd glaubt ihr nicht und will Jon töten, hält jedoch ein als Ygritte behauptet dass Manke Rayder selbst entscheiden wollen würde was mit dem Bastardsohn von Ned Stark geschieht. Rasselhemd droht Jon zu kastrieren falls dieser versuchen würde zu entkommen, entschließt sich aber Jon als Gefangenen mitzunehmen. Qhorin nutzt diese Gelegenheit um Jons Leben zu retten. Er tut so als wäre er wütend auf Jon da er diesen für den Verlust seiner Begleiter verantwortlich macht. Er schnappt sich ein Schwert einer der Wildlinge, stößt Rasselhemd zur Seite und attackiert Jon, den er lautstart Verräter nennt. Rasselhemd beschließt daraufhin, die beiden kämpfen zu lassen und wirft Jon ein Schwert zu. Nachdem Jon Qhorin getötet hat schneidet Rasselhemd Jons Fesseln durch, da dieser durch die Tötung Qhorins bewiesen hat, dass er der Nachtwache gegenüber nicht mehr loyal ist. Dies war jedoch von Qhorin beabsichtigt, der Jon somit die Infiltrierung der Wildlinge ermöglicht hat. Rasselhemd und seine Truppe bringen Jon zum Hauptheer der Wildlinge, wo dieser Manke Rayder vorgestellt werden soll. Staffel 3 Rasselhemd und Ygritte führen Jon durch das Lager der Wildlinge, zum Zelt Manke Rayders. Nachdem er Jon vor Manke gebracht hat nimmt Rasselhemd respektvoll seinen Helm ab. Manke dankt Rasselhemd für das Geschenk und bittet ihn und seine Gruppe, das Zelt zu verlassen damit er und Jon sich in Ruhe unterhalten können. Rasselhemd folgt der Aufforderung und er und seine Leute verlassen das Zelt. Staffel 5 Nachdem Mankes Heer von Stannis Baratheon zerschlagen wurde, ist Rasselhemd einer der Überlebenden, die nach Hartheim fliehen. Einige Zeit später beschließt Jon, nun Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache, Schiffe nach Hartheim zu senden und die dort von Hunger, Kälte und den Anderen bedrohten Wildlinge zu retten. Er plant außerdem, die Wildlinge im Kampf gegen die Boltons zu nutzen. Um sich Gehör bei den Häuptlingen zu verschaffen verbündet sich Jon Schnee mit dem Wildling Tormund, einem wichtigen Beraters und Kriegsherr Mankes. Zusammen reisen sie mit einigen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache nach Hartheim, wo sie von einer Prozession von Wildlingen erwartet werden. Rasselhemd führt die Gruppe an. Tormund begrüßt Rasselhemd und dieser erwähnt, dass bei ihrem letzten Treffen Jon der Gefangene war und nicht Tormund. Tormund behauptet dass der Krieg einiges verändert habe. Rasselhemd akzeptiert diesen Grund und behauptet, dass es eine Schande sei dass das größte Heer das der Norden jemals gesehen habe von einem südlichen König in Stücke geschlagen wurde. Tormund verlangt dass die Wildling-Ältesten und Anführer zusammenkommen damit Tormund und Jon ihre Pläne präsentieren können. Rasselhemd wird wütend und nennt Tormund einen Verräter, da dieser gemeinsame Sache mit der Nachtwache mache. Während Rasselhemd Tormund weiter beleidigt schnappt dieser sich jedoch Rasselhemds Stab und prügelt den Wildling damit zu Tode. Galerie JonRasselhemd.png|Rasselhemd akzeptiert Jon, nachdem dieser Qhorin getötet hat RasselhemdZelt.png|Rasselhemd bringt Jon vor Manke RasselhemdHelmlos.png|Rasselhemd ohne Helm Navigation en:Lord of Bones Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Barbar Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Handlanger